


Striving for the wind

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, written in 5 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: He always goes back.





	Striving for the wind

When Brock had seen Winter, at the botanical gardens, it had only been for a short minute, only long enough to receive a brief message.

For such a small amount of time, it was amazing the amount of stress and anxiety that seemed to lift off his shoulders, the constant pressure of an imminent migraine finally dissipating.

The note had directed Brock to an office building, close to a warehouse owned by a Hydra shell company. He watched himself ditching his new(stolen) car, watched himself get on a bus, watched himself ride around the city, transferring over and over, before finally walking towards the building Winter would be at.

Rumlow didn't understand how the pavement could be so springy, how everything could seem to be moving, swaying...yet remain...so...remarkably... _fixed_ like Winter's smile. It was like being dehydrated, hot flashes, nausea...dizzy. Like being so drunk and high, so light...

Thoughts hammering, Winter, winter...owner...winter, James, James, _captain_...Winter... ~~ **lover**~~.

Breaking into the office was easier then easy. The sight of Winter, in the upper corner office, brought reality back into focus. Everything that had been floating, zooming around him and his head, screeched to a stop.

"You made good time from Texas babe, didn't get any sleep did you? That's ok, we just need to get some items and files from that warehouse, then we are heading out to trade our pretty little stone for an all expense paid trip out of this place." James said as he walked forward, grabbing onto Brock and kissing him, "I missed you babe."

The kiss made Brock want to scream...desperate to feel something other than a strange and numb panicky relief. How many times does this have to repeat? So numb. Brock losses himself in Winters eyes. Fading out...

James quickly punched Brock, sending him to the floor. Rumlow sprawls out, stings cut, for the moment.

"None of that babe, need you focused, not fading out," Winter said before grabbing Brock and pulling him to his feet.

James cupped Brock's face, stroking his cheeks, "Not apologizing, I make it a point to not regret things. I need you to multitask here babe. You can angst and help me steal some files at the same time. I have faith in you, and your experience. Pull it together."

James leaned forward, resting his forehead against Rumlows, "You ready?"

Brock nodded and pushed Winter away. "What are we looking for?"

"Files, which I'll get, but I need you to pick up a canister from a storage vault in the basement. We need to get both quickly, the security at the warehouse is heavy. There is a emergency lockdown protocol, plus emergency response teams close by, response time about 5 min once alarms triggered. You down? "

"Yeah, always."

"Ok. The code for the warehouse is on this phone, the other info is there as well, read it, learn it, trash it." Winter said after handing Brock a phone and starting to rub his shoulders. "Unzip your pants, I've been away from you for too long, need to taste you."

Rumlow pulled his pants down enough so that Winter could suck him, he was happy that he could push play and listen to the music on his mp3... Float away, it's like, it never happened, just a nice fluffy dream.

The floor under his started to shift again...why did it always feel so good, even when it hurt, it felt good.

Rumlow came back to himself on the floor, lip and nose bleeding. Some of his spunk drying on the ground and on his pants.

Why did it always feel so good? Why did he always want it, even if sometimes it made his skin crawl, he always wanted Winter...always.


End file.
